


In A Moment's Time

by Nomad_Dash



Series: Nomad's Ferdibert Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ferdibert Week 2019, Fluff, M/M, Scars, Trans Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: Golden eyes watched as Hubert prepared the week’s dosage of testosterone, cringing as his eyes hyper focused on the needle that was way too close to him for comfort. He rested his head on Hubert’s right shoulder, mouth a thin yet shaking line to try and stop himself from becoming too queasy at the sight. He always had a phobia of needles, but like he has since Hubert first started the dosage, he would sit through this right behind him because he loved him and the body he wanted to achieve.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Nomad's Ferdibert Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558567
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	In A Moment's Time

**Author's Note:**

> I think the prompts scars/war were supposed to go together, but that's not fun at all pshhhhhh. So instead have ferdie lovin Hubert’s top surgery scars that he wears so proudly. I want to thank everyone who helped me with this story as their were a bunch of little things that weren't completely right, and I like to strive for accuracy when I can ^^ Without further wait heres my day 4 for Ferdibert week!

The small hum of the fan continued to fill the ambiance of the room, a constant white noise to help the two hidden under the covers enjoy a peaceful sleep. Responsibilities of the day would soon call for them, how long until their alarm started to chime they did not know, but that was not a worry to be bothered with at the time. Instead, the time called for warm bliss, cuddled close to a loved one. 

It was Ferdinand that woke up first, slowly blinking his golden eyes awake to the world of the living. He shifted his shoulders, covering a yawn that pulled at his jaw by nuzzling his face into Hubert’s neck from where he laid partially on him. He didn't mean for the simple action to wake his lover, but Hubert, the light sleeper he always was, stirred to wake up too. 

“Mornin’.” Ferdinand drawled out a groggy voice, pulling back from where he was nestled to watch Hubert steadily blink his green eyes open. He didn't bother concealing his yawn as one of his hands came out from under the covers to scratch at the stubble on his chin. 

“Morning.” Hubert returned in the same sleepy morning tone as he pulled his hand away from his face, draping it lazily over Ferdinand to hold him closer. He shifted them to lay more on their sides as he continued. “I think our alarm will go off soon.”

“Probably.” But he couldn't care at the moment, too busy cuddling against him and moving his hands to rest stop his healed chest. His palms laid tenderly over the two long yet thin scars resting under his pecs, feeling the healed skin and muscle on his touch. Even when wrapped and contained in medical bandages, stitched and tender from the cut of a scalpel, Hubert boasted about his new body proudly and with confidence. Now healed and free of those bandages, has been for a few weeks, Ferdinand was allowed to love Hubert’s chest in the ways he knew the older man always wanted him to. 

Hubert’s hand threaded through his long, wavy hair of orange, holding him closer as he pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. He didn't pull back after the gentle peck, instead favoring to keep his nose buried in his lover’s hair to enjoy these last few minutes before their alarm went off. Ferdinand didn't close his eyes as well to try and do the same as he enjoyed the moment of peace in a different way. His thumbs rubbed gentle circles on his chest, under the nipple and over the scar to appreciate Hubert finally having what he’s been wanting ever since they started dating back in freshman year of high school. 

As predicted, a few seconds later the annoying tune of the alarm broke their bubble of bliss, signaling it was time to get up and start the day. The alarm was quickly hushed and a proper good morning kiss was shared before they broke apart, rolling to the opposite sides of the bed to stand. Ferdinand moved to get dressed and Hubert moved to grab his medication. 

Ferdinand finished dressing first, uniform for work adorning his body as he was back on the bed. He sat in the middle towards the edge, legs spread for Hubert for the start of one of their many routines. Not long later, Hubert returned. He filled his spot between Ferdinand’s thighs from where he sat on the bed with his back to him. Once he was settled the younger man scooter closer, pressing his clothed chest to his bare back as his arms moved to wrap around his waist. 

Golden eyes watched as Hubert prepared the week’s dosage of testosterone, cringing as his eyes hyper focused on the needle that was way too close to him for comfort. He rested his head on Hubert’s right shoulder, mouth a thin yet shaking line to try and stop himself from becoming too queasy at the sight. He always had a phobia of needles, but like he has since Hubert first started the dosage, he would sit through this right behind him because he loved him and the body he wanted to achieve. 

Ferdinand never brought it up, knowing that chapter in Hubert's life has long since ended which is how he wanted it, but he couldn't help but look back fondly at how much he's grown to become who he wanted to be. He was glad he was able to stay by his side on that journey, even if that did conflict with his hatred of needles. 

When the dosage was ready, Hubert spoke. “Look away now, sunshine.” Through the whole process he had a faint smile on his lips, feeling his love be squeamish behind him from suffering through his fear just for him. He's always been that way, never getting over it ever since he got the medication, but somehow that made him fall in love with him all over again. 

At Hubert’s words Ferdinand shifted, hiding his face against his shoulder again and moving his hands up. He cupped his chest close, hold around him tightening with fear as if he was the one getting the shot. Hubert welcomed the hug as he got ready. 

Silently with only a wince of his own, the dosage was injected into his thigh. He’s grown used to it over the years, but there was still always that pinch of the needle pushing into his skin. With the hormone injected, the needle was removed and capped to be taken care of, but he couldn’t properly do that just yet with Ferdinand still clinging to him scared for his life. Hubert didn’t tell him was finished, never did as he opted for his signal to be more physical. His free hand went to one on his chest, intertwining his fingers on top of Ferdinand’s as he leaned his head to rest against his. 

Ferdinand loosened his hold to be more natural instead of clingy, lifting his head to show his expression had relaxed as well now that the needle was hidden and going to be put away, but he knew it would come out again later and the whole process would start over again. Even if he hated that one little part, it was still part of Hubert, and he loved him unconditionally.

These words were not shared even though they have been many times before. Instead what was shared was a kiss, tender and sweet against their lips. A small moment of peace shared between then before the day properly started. 


End file.
